Seducing Duo Maxwell
by bunniculasama
Summary: I think the title sums it up! Duo gets seduced! 1x2 one shot


Seducing Duo Maxwell

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Relena would have died right after she asked Heero to kill her if I owned Gundam Wing… you know it, I know it, let's just leave it at that.

Summary: Ah, now doesn't the title just sum it up? Duo gets seduced!!! (Yay!! Hot Yaoi Action!!!) ;)

He watches me. I feel his eyes on me all the time.

It started a long time ago… back in the war. I was fixing Deathscythe after Mr Evil Kneevil himself decided he had to pull a number on our Gundams. I remember that day so clearly that it seems like yesterday even though it's been years. The air was incredibly salty, but the again, it's to be expected when you're on the ocean. And I dunno if you've ever been at sea, but the sun just beats down on you, making everything impossibly hot. So there I was, perched like a bird on my suit, trying to work out the damage that Mr. Yuy just _had _to do to my suit. I'll admit it, I saved him, but that didn't mean I liked his sorry ass. In fact, at that moment, with the sweat beading off my back and stinging my eyes, I hated that motherfucker.

And then I felt it.

The world stilled and my blood ran cold – some one was watching me. I kept my cool, I tried really hard not to react… instead I scanned the area of the deck I could, trying to find the culprit.

And there he was, leaning against Wing and staring openly. Heero Yuy.

I didn't know what to make of it, so I didn't. The guy's emotionally retarded – there's no telling what he was thinking. So I went on with my repairs, trying to ignore him. It worked to a point, but I could never shake the feeling of his eyes burning holes in my back. As soon as I was done, I cleared out. There's only so much I can take.

You could say I was relieved when I saw him fly off the deck the next morning. And I was… right until I found out that he'd taken my parts. Then I was righteously pissed. I decided then and there that Heero Yuy was an asshole, and yet all I could do was stand on deck and shake my fist at him.

It was like some colossal joke of fate – I kept running into him during the war. I mean, I'd arrived on Earth thinking I was flying a solo mission. G did tell me to be the God of Death – and Shinigami doesn't exactly have sidekicks.

And every single time, he stared.

People who've met Mr. Yuy (and were lucky enough to survive) always have something to say about his eyes. They're cold eyes. They pierce you, they pin you, they can see right through you. It used to make me laugh. I mean, come on, they're _eyes_ for Christ's sake! And yet, every time I met his eyes while he was staring, I felt just that way. Trapped.

I think that the worst part about the whole situation is that he knew. He knew that I felt his stares, he knew that they made me uncomfortable… he knew. And he enjoyed it. Heero Yuy is a sadistic bastard.

So when the war ended, I felt free. As quick as my legs could carry me, I hid on L-2 with Hilde… far away from Heero and his strange eyes. We did salvage… cleaning up after the war and ee-king out a living. It was not work fitting for the God of Death at all, and sometimes it made me chuckle, thinking about what G's reaction to my chosen occupation would be. But it made me happy. I was far away, and truthfully, there's something peaceful about beating swords into plowshares. Or rather, turning old Taurus suits into mining equipment. My own little way for apologizing for the hell I wrecked during the war I guess.

But that peace was short lived, wasn't it? The spawn of Trieze just itchin' to fight. I should be nicer... I mean Mariemaia was doped and mislead by that asshole, Dekim, but still, she started it. And of course, Miss Peacecraft… Dorlain…? Peacecraft-Dorlain? Whatever the hell she calls herself these days, got captured. And where Relena is captured, Heero mother fucking Yuy is right there, like a knight in shiny armor trying to save her.

Not cool. Not cool at all.

Because a year may have passed, but Heero still stares.

But he got the job done, just like always… and I suppose it was kinda satisfying, to save the world one more time. I think that's why I joined the Preventors. Fuck swords and plowshares… stop the assholes producing the swords!!! My new solution. And thus was Shinigami re-released upon the baddies of the world.

I'm sure they're all trembling.

And it was good… well, as good as it could be. In a lot of ways, it still felt like we were at war... but the war was conveniently scheduled from nine to five, and after I punched the clock, it was all done, I could go home to my modestly priced apartment and pretend to be a civilian for a few hours.

But slowly, I was going crazy. 'Cuz Heero just happens to be my partner. OK, so I'm over that whole raping Deathscythe for parts thing (kinda), and he did save me from OZ. We were on ok terms, and we were great partners… I think we've proven that over and over again, but the man is enough to drive any sane person to the loony bin!

'Cuz it's not just staring anymore. Nope… he's graduated into brief, light touches. It happens when he's standing over my desk, reading my monitor over my shoulder. His head's so close that his breath races across my neck, and I can feel his warmth through my shirt… so close, but not touching. Then he'll finish what's available on the screen, and instead of behaving like a normal person and asking me to scroll, he'll settle his hand over mine and manipulate my hand on the mouse. I AM NOT COMPUTER HARDWARE!!! Use the freaking mouse, not my hand!!!

But like I said earlier, Heero's emotionally retarded. He doesn't know anything about a space bubble, and I'm not gonna tell him. He's still got his guns from the war… You get the picture.

If it were any other person, I'd swear he's doing this to flirt. But this is Heero. Flirting is so not in his vocab. And yet, it continues without any explanation from Mr. Stone Cold Stoic. And I take one step closer to the funny farm.

Because it's not just his actions that are driving me nuts… but my _re_actions. When he leans in close, I can smell his aftershave and the way it mingles with his lingering scent of gunpowder. It's like being drunk… my eyes blur and the world loses its focus… briefly, always just briefly, but I'm left lost with just the smell of him around me. When I snap back to reality, I can feel the warmth of him at my back and it just seeps into my system, giving me goose bumps up and down my arms and a chill down my legs. It's insane!! I hate it. I hate the vulnerability I feel when he leans close, and yet, he stays. And then he touches me… it's like I ran around barefoot on the carpet and then touched the doorknob. The shock run from my hand right to my groin, and that, my friend, is not good.

I feel like a hormonal junior high boy, and all he's doing is treating me like part of a computer. This is not a healthy working relationship.

It's gotten to the point that I squirm when he comes too close, and when he stares (because of course, he still does) it doesn't make my blood run cold anymore. Everything gets too hot. I wanna make like Rodney Dangerfield and adjust my collar. I get no respect. Only a case of blue balls and a right wrist that is marginally stronger than my left wrist from all the extra Heero-inspired workouts it gets, if you catch my drift.

One more step taken toward the rubber room.

It all came to a head one day in the gym. After an extra-stimulating day with Heero, I needed to work off my frustration and steam. The main headquarters of the Preventors is fully equipped with a rather expansive gym, complete with the punching bag that was going to become my whipping boy this evening. So, after my shift, I ran to the basement and threw on some old gym clothes and taped my knuckles. And then proceeded to beat the stuffing out of the bag.

It felt good. It felt really good. I gave it my all, dancing around the bag and letting the frustration and sweat roll off of me. I had no idea how long I was there, no awareness of my surroundings, it was just me verses the bag, and I was kicking its ass. I was in the zone… it felt damn good.

Until I was tapped on the shoulder. Still on attack mode, I whirled with my fist, ready to beat the crap out of whoever startled me. In this case, Heero. And him, being the perfect little soldier he is, simply caught my fist and smirked. It was like an open invitation.

The bag was forgotten as I focused on Heero. I dropped my hip and kicked at his ear in an effort to get him to release my hand, which he did to block my kick. I spun away as he lunged at me with his fist. And I was once more lost in the workout. It may not make sense to you, but to me, hand to hand combat is a dance, incredibly graceful, and a thousand times more satisfying than any waltz could be. I managed to land a blow on Heero's midsection, but he only smirked, "You still hit like a girl, Maxwell."

Anger tickled at the corner of my mind, but instead, I let loose with one of my traditional Shinigami grins. The fight carried on with more vigor. I sidestepped yet another one of his lunges, but quickly discovered it was just a feint, and his real goal had been my braid. Wrapping his fingers around it, he used it like a leash to throw me against the padded walls. I was not deterred. "Pulling hair, Yuy? Now who's fighting like a girl?"

His hands pinned my shoulders to the walls and he leaned close. "I told you to cut it."

Lashing out my leg to sweep his feet out from underneath him, I tried to free myself, but he grabbed it, holding it to his thigh. The fight drained out of me when I realized to position we were in. I struggled to try to get out, and panic nibbled its way through my mind. I was at his mercy, and that unbearable heat that came from him staring was back. But this is Heero, and while I'm pretty strong, he had no trouble keeping me right where I was.

And his eyes. Oh my God, his eyes. Hilde used to read me portions of her seedy romance novels that talked about "liquid pools of lust" and we'd had a good laugh about that line, but staring at Heero's eyes, it was the only way to describe them. They burned into me… right through to me.

It was undeniable, I wanted him… I wanted him badly.

His head swooped towards mine and caught my mouth in a bruising kiss. I was on fire. I felt his entire body pressing me into the wall and I liked it. One hand slid to my ass while the other caught my shirt and tore it from me. The sudden chill of air sweeping onto my now bare chest turned me on so badly that I was painfully hard, and I returned his kiss violently.

And then his mouth was all over my chest. He licked and sucked at my nipples, and moved to run his tongue to lick right above my sweat pants. And then – they were gone.

His mouth descended on my dick in a whoosh of warm breath that nearly pushed me over the brink of orgasm right then. My hands wove through his perpetually scruffy hair and held his head, desperately clinging onto some anchor while Heero literally blew my world away.

He tore the orgasm from my body, and I came so hard, I was pretty sure I was about ready to black out. But Heero wasn't finished with me – and Lord knows I didn't want him to be. His mouth was back on mine, his tongue dancing around mine. Somewhere in my orgasm fogged brain I registered him pushing a finger into me, but I was focused on his mouth, and how incredibly kinky it felt to taste my cum on Heero's lips.

It was when he slid in the second finger that I really noticed what was going on down there, and while it was uncomfortable, I wanted it… I wanted him in me.

It took me a while, but amidst his kisses and caresses, how gentle he was being. The earlier aggression of the fight and blow job had simmered and now Heero's kisses and movements were more graceful and tender. He took great care in inserting his third finger… at this point I was already beginning to harden again, but when he brushed my prostate, little Shin was at full attention.

And then he was in me. I won't feed you some over romantic drivel about feeling complete with his dick in my ass. It felt awkward, and it stung a little… but that passed. With every stroke, Heero brought me higher. Only vaguely could I hear his grunts, and I'm pretty sure I let out some of my own. My hands clutched at his arms as he drove home into me… and when I came, it was shattering. That time, I really did black out.

When I came to, I was tangled in Heero Yuy. And it felt good… peaceful and safe. His eyes, now looking distinctly sleepy, met mine, and a flicker of a smile passed his lips. "I was wondering how long it was going to take."

Take? Take? What? But all my mouth could manage was a very intelligent, "Huh?"

The smile grew, "To seduce you."

Oh yes, folks… that rat bastard knew exactly what he was doing to me the whole time. But before I could marshal a response, he gathered me into his arms and held me closer. Doing what could only be described as cuddling, Heero rubbed his head in my hair and murmured, "Duo."

It made me smile, seeing the once feared terrorist curl up like a small child against my shoulder. Placing a kiss to his forehead, I grabbed my pants and covered myself, then pulled Heero up. "Come on, buddy, we don't want to get caught by Une and get cited for misuse of the gym."

He snorted a bit in laugher and got to his feet. We made it to the locker rooms and through the showers with out a word. We didn't need any. So much for Heero being emotionally retarded. In fact, I think that if anyone's retarded, it would have to be me for misinterpreting Heero's stare.

He still watches me though, just like I watch him

Ack! I have no idea where that came from! And yet there it is! This is officially my first attempt at a lemon and frankly it sucks. Anyway, lemme know what you think

Thanks!


End file.
